


Stolen Moments and the Passing Between

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Derek and Spencer have this little thing going where they share sexual acts and don't really talk about it. All is well until the BAU's resident genius wants more. He wants it all.





	

The moments were happening more and more, the time between each encounter diminishing slowly but steadily. Spencer Reid has yet to find the reason for this other than the one night his neighbor’s cat died and he was pretty torn up about it. He loved that cat, he would pet sit any time Raul needed him to and it was never an inconvenience. 

So that night Spencer went over to his fellow agent’s house and they had a marathon of classic geek movies, a few drinks to take the edge off. And that’s where it went wrong he guesses one could say. Acting impulsively upon the mounting crush he had harvested for the past few months Spencer had leaned over to the other man’s side of the couch and kissed him. It only lasted for a second or two, no more than that, not enough time for Morgan to kiss back if he even would have. Spencer had abruptly grabbed ahold of himself and pulled back, giving a hasty apology and excusing himself before leaving.

A near two weeks passed before anything would come of it. A boring week to the team with no danger in sight, every member of the BAU stuck at their desks doing monotonous paperwork. Spencer was drumming distractedly against his desk top with the end of his pencil while reviewing an old case file when his friend tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and gave an easy smile, neither of them talking about the event in a kind of silent agreement that it never took place. 

Morgan had merely tilted his head toward the copy room before walking away, clearly meaning Reid to follow him, which he did. Before he could ask what they were doing the door was promptly shut and he was lifted onto a countertop. 

Reid guesses his look of confusion was ignored at that point because Morgan proceeded to settle between his thighs, take his face into his hands and kiss him in a way one could almost call desperate. He had gasped in his obvious surprise, unknowingly allowing a hot tongue to snake into his mouth, curling teasingly around his own. Spencer immediately kissed him back however, in a way he could find akin to keeping your head above water against a lapping current. He tilted his head to the side for better access, faintly aware in the forgotten back of his mind that hands were curling possessively over his hips and pulling him to the edge of the counter where his clothed erection found companionship with Morgan’s.

“Morgan,” He gasped, pulling away, “What-what are you doing?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“What?”

Derek stepped away slowly, leveling him with an intense, singular stare, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, but-”

“Than don’t question a good thing, okay? Can I continue now?”

He weakly nodded and that was the start. 

Of what, he didn’t know.

———————————— 

Spencer’s back bows as he’s easily lifted onto the conference room table, Derek immediately filling the space between his spread legs. The young agent whines when a hand is placed between his legs, determinedly pushing against his crotch and rubbing him off. 

“Aw, Derek.”

“Shh, I got you, Pretty Boy. Don’t worry about a thing.”

He bites his lip and swallows the moan rising in his throat as his pants are swiftly undone, his erection subsequently pulled out of his underwear. Derek smiles against his lips and playfully nips at him, his hand beginning a steady up and down stroke of burning pleasure.

Spencer closes his eyes and tips his head back, the hot pants of his coworker brushing over his cheek. He pushes his hips forward into the grip on his cock and feels a surge of confidence when Derek groans and begins lavishing his neck with kisses.

“D-derek, I want more.”

“How much more?” He breathes, not slowing his hand.

“Everything. I,” He swallows his nervousness and continues, “I want you to fuck me. In your bed preferably. I don’t want any more blowjobs or handjobs or you fingering me when we’re working. I want the real thing.”

Derek’s hand slows to a stop and Spencer whines at the loss as the man leans away to look at him. “You wanna have sex, Pretty Boy?”

“Mm-hm. Please. I’m tired of sneaking around it’s been a month of this back and forth. I don’t need anymore time to know I want you. Please. I know we aren’t dating or anything but I also know for a fact that you care for me more than a friend would. So I wanna give it a try at least. Us, that is.”

Derek sighs but his lips pull into a smile, his hand starting to stroke him again. Spencer’s hips twitch and he moans as the pace is quickened, his partner clearly set on making him come.

“Sounds great, Baby Boy. I’ll take you home when the day is up, alright?”

Spencer tries to reply but only heady mewls and whimpers fall from his lips before he’s curling forward in his end. 

He falls against his lover with a breathless smile and pants, “I can’t wait.”

———————————— 

Spencer’s breath is knocked out of him by the force Derek slams him against his bedroom door, kissing him fiercely and grinding their hips together. The younger man brings his lanky legs around the other’s waist, hoisting himself up while desperately trying to kiss back. He pulls away and breathes out, “Derek, Derek, you have to open the door. I can’t explain to you how ridiculous it’d be to have sex against the  _ door _ of your bedroom.”

“I’m sure you could actually, but I guess this isn’t the time for technicalities.” He replies, smiling down at him before leaning in for a quick kiss and opening the door. 

Agent Reid laughs when he’s thrown onto the Queen sized bed, bouncing delightfully before Derek crawls over him, quickly and efficiently removing his clothes. 

Spencer pushes his dress shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders and grins as Derek peels his jeans off his legs. His slender fingers reach up to return the favor, throwing off the other agent’s jacket and unbuckling his belt so he can shimmy the pants down his hips. After Derek pulls his t-shirt over his head the two men are left clad in their underwear. 

The older of the two can’t help but laugh at the commendable pair of Toy Story briefs his co worker has and Spencer simply smiles up at him, not the first pair of embarrassing underwear Derek has caught him in. He makes a point of collecting the most reputation-ruining, impression-dashing, respect-obliterating pairs of underwear to cover his nether regions. Because shopping for underwear should be a fun pastime, not a necessity. 

“If we had gone to my place I could give you a whole runway show.” Spencer jokes, reaching out to happily run his hands up his lover’s sides.

“Oh yeah, give me a set list.”

“There’s more Disney movies for one.”

“It’s to be expected.” Derek quips, returning light caresses of his own.

“The Lion King — Pumbaa and Timon respectively, Wreck-It-Ralph, Wall-E, Looney Tunes, but you know what my top three are?”

“Lay it on me, baby boy.”

“Ren and Stimpy, Hey Arnold! and CatDog. I’d never leave the nineties if I had a choice. Now let’s stop talking, huh? I wanna get to the good part.”

With that serving as his warning Spencer locks his legs behind Derek’s waist and pulls him forward, moving on to lay a nasty bite on his shoulder that has the other sucking in a sharp breath. 

“You marking me, baby boy?”

“You’re all mine tonight and then some. I wouldn’t want you forgetting that.” Spencer breathes, quickly getting rid of their last articles of clothing. 

He arches beautifully into the warm halcyon feel of Derek’s skin, drawing him into a loving kiss. Spencer’s breath shudders between them as he slots their mouths closer together, their tongues lavishing each other as if they never want to part. He hooks a leg over Derek’s and pushes his hips up so their arousals grind torturously together, both of them hissing their approval. 

"Ooo, look at you, all cute and possessive." 

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

But before the other can make a move to do just that Spencer grabs his neck in a tight grip and levels him with a dead serious stare. 

“And Derek? Fuck me like you mean it, okay? Or let’s not do this at all.”

Not ever to be considered an ignorant man Derek Morgan can easily sense the double meaning in his pretty boy’s words but he lays a bruising kiss on him he hopes erases all doubt of his intentions. Then he joins their bodies with a deep, guttural groan, the man beneath him letting out a hinged whimper. Spencer’s hands come up under his arms, his palms pressing against the blades of his shoulders. The legs around Derek’s waist tighten and he begins slowly undulating his hips, rocking into his Pretty Boy like he’s always wanted to.

“Fuck, Derek.” Spencer gasps, his eyes closing as he moves to hold him impossibly closer. 

The older agent places adorning kisses on all the skin he can reach, making his lover moan contentedly while tossing his head back against the pillows. He takes to repeatedly murmuring his partner’s name like a mantra. 

Spencer pants breathlessly, the experience entirely new to him in different ways. Firstly, he never told Derek that what they were doing was the closest to sex he’s ever come and even more than that he never once imagined sex would be so...sensory. He thought everyone was always over exaggerating how great sex was but maybe if you find the right person to do it than it really does live up to the hype. And maybe that right person for him just happens to be Derek Morgan. It’s not a bad conclusion by any means. He actually just might be able to live with it.

Spencer cries out unexpectedly as a certain nerve within him is assaulted, a strong jolt of pleasure racing through his core. Derek only smiles and hits it again, obviously aware of what he’s doing to the young man. 

“Oh God, Derek, do that again. That feels-mm!-so good!” He exclaims before pulling his lover closer so he can hide his face in the warmth of his neck. 

Spencer’s ears finally tune in to the slapping sounds pervading the air, the burning sensation of Derek’s balls coming into sharp, rhythmic contact with the cheeks of his ass. A strangled whine leaves his throat as Derek stares right into him, pulling out until just his head keeps them connected before slamming back into his willing body. 

The force of the thrust causes his back to arch off the bed, a blissful scream ripped from his throat. Spencer grabs hold of Derek’s shoulders as he pistons into him, hitting his prostate on every entry and making him moan. Feeling the tightening in his gut Spencer begins to sob his pleasure, being pushed closer and closer to the edge. He feels the coil in his gut finally snap once Derek moves against his prostate in a soothing circle, and his cock jumps while squirting spunk over his abdomen. Derek thrusts into him only two more times before filling him with burning liquid that almost makes him come again. 

The pair share a tired kiss before subsequently collapsing, Derek pulling Spencer into his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

“Derek…”

“Yeah, baby?”

“That was my first time. I know I should’ve told you before but...I didn’t want to make it a big deal. I’m sorry.”

“Baby boy...I already knew. The first time I touched you at work I knew. Your face lit up like a boy in candy store, way too excited for a handjob to be anything other than a virgin. I thought it was cute but if you didn’t want to tell me,” He shrugs, “Than I wasn’t going to bring it up.”

“Oh. Okay, then. Good. Then if you already knew that here’s something you don’t — I love you.”

“That’s pretty obvious too, but you’re free to keep trying.”

“Well, don’t you love me too?”

“I thought you were a genius, Pretty Boy.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You’re a beautiful man who’s too smart for me, okay? I’d be a fool not to love you.”

Spencer smiles warmly and scoots closer to him, burrowing happily into his side and resting his cheek on the man’s chest.

“I’m glad you were my first.”

“I hope to be the last.”

“I believe that’s what they call inevitable.”

FIN


End file.
